


Tired

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [145]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tired Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsmark, sniff and forget.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I really like morning tired Derek, so here, have some more.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177988005572) and [on pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/posts/113578).)

Derek padded into the kitchen, one hand rubbing his eye as he squinted at Stiles. He had pillow marks on his cheek and temple that did things to Stiles heart.

“Morning, babe,” Stiles said and gestured to the table. “Sit, coffee’s almost done.”

“Morning,” Derek mumbled, but he didn’t sit, instead he went up to Stiles and faceplanted against his neck.

“Why are you up already? Did I forget something we’ve planned today?” Stiles asked, since Derek clearly was barely even awake as he sniffed Stiles neck.

“No, just cuddly,” Derek said and Stiles smiled, happy, as he hugged Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
